Shrimp and certain fish species such as Redfish require warm water in order to live and grow. This has limited the growth of such species to the warmer months, typically when the water temperature does not go below about 68.degree. F. One attempt to expand the growing season has involved the construction of a greenhouse roof over a pond to capture solar heat. However, it was found that such a roof would not withstand strong storms and did not provide the necessary reliability and efficiency. The use of a greenhouse type system presumably was tried because it allows typical shrimp farm feeding and aeration approaches to be utilized. These approaches involve feeding by throwing tiny food pellets onto the surface of a pond, and aerating the pond by a paddle wheel device that floats on the surface and vigorously splashes the water. These feeding and aeration methods however, are inefficient and are thought to actually reduce the potential yield. There is accordingly a continuing need for shrimp and warm water fish farming methods and aquaculture systems which can provide a longer growing season and more efficient feeding and aeration methods.